Accidente con el muerdago
by rox siniestra
Summary: bueno esto trata de que un misterioso paquete llega a la WBBA y al abrirlo ven un muérdago y en el transcurso del día va causando muchas locuras y parejas muy extrañas... ¿ habrá amor? ¿ habrá peleas? quien sabe solo queda esperar lo mas raro de esta víspera de navidad
1. Chapter 1

**yo: bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic navideño espero que les guste ^^**

**ryuga: les va a gustar pero antes de eso**

**reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

**dark: disfruten la historia**

Faltaba una semana para que comenzara la navidad y en la WBBA estaban decorando todo, hasta que una joven de cabello y ojos color azul entrara con un paquete pequeño en las manos

Hikaru ¿Qué tienes es las manos?- le pregunta un hombre que cabello anaranjado

Pues vera director este paquete acaba de llegar y es algo extraño ya que tiene puesto de ítems los siguientes: ginga y hyoma; kyoya y benquei; kenta y yu; tsubasa y ryuga; dark y reiji- le dice hikaru

Será mejor que se los des- le dice el director

Hikaru iba caminando hacia la tienda de madoka cuando comenzó a ver detenidamente ese paquete

Que extraño, no aparece la data de quien lo envió ni siquiera dice de que parte del mundo es- se dice a si misma hikaru

Al llegar a la tienda ve que madoka esta saliendo y se comienzan a saludar

Hola hikaru-dice madoka- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunta muy sonriente

Veras este paquete llego a la WBBA y se los viene a entregar- le contesta hikaru

Y para ¿Quién es?- le pregunta madoka solo para curiosear un poco

Eso es lo mas raro ya que esta por ítems de parejas de dos- le contesta para luego acercarle el paquete- mira dice ginga y hyoma; kyoya y benquei; kenta y yu; tsubasa y ryuga; dark y reiji y no logro entender por qué- le comentaba hikaru

Entra, lo abriremos y luego se los damos- le decía madoka mientras arrastraba a la pobre hikaru a dentro de la tienda

No estoy segura de si debamos abrirlo- le dice mientras de sienta en el sofá

No te preocupes, no creo que nos puedan matar por esto- le dice a hikaru para que se calme, en eso madoka abre el paquete y ve que hay un muérdago, y se lo muestra

Solo es un muérdago-dice hikaru

Que decepción- dice madoka algo desanimada

En ese momento el muérdago comenzó a brillar y las chicas no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando y decidieron dejar el muérdago donde estaba, dentro del paquete pero es se cayo al suelo y el muérdago comenzó a flotar y una leve brisa se lo llevo lejos de la tienda

Hi… hi… hikaru… - la llama con la voz temerosa

Di… dime- le dice con la voz igual que la de ella

¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?-le pregunta asustada

No lo se, pero será mejor que le avisemos a Ryo de lo que contenía el paquete- le dice hikaru, madoka asiente y ambas parten para la WBBA con un estado de confusión acusado por el muérdago

En la entrada de la WBBA se veía que Ryo estaba colocando un pequeño árbol de navidad y cuando este vio a las dos chicas aun templado por lo ocurrido se acerca para ver si estaban bien

Hikaru, madoka ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? ¿Por qué están tan asustadas?- les pregunto ryo

El paquete que trajeron para ginga y los demás traía un muérdago- le comenzó a decir hikaru

¿Un muérdago?-les pregunta

Si un muérdago, que de la nada comenzó a brillar y luego se fue flotando- le dice madoka un poco mas calmada

¿Enserio? Que extraño- les decía ryo a ambas

Pero lo mas raro fue en antes de llegar a la tienda de madoka vi que en el paquete no había ningún dato de la persona que lo envió- le dice hikaru

Me pregunto ¿Por qué los nombres de los chicos estaban en parejas?- susurro madoka, y tanto hikaru como ryo la escucharon

No lo se, pero en mi opinión ese muérdago dará diversión a estas fiestas- le contesta ryo con una sonrisa algo picara que logro que ambas chicas intercambiaran miradas

¿Nos tenemos que preocupar por él?- le pregunta madoka a hikaru

Yo creo que él estará bien los que me preocupan son los chicos- le contesta

Es verdad, me pregunto que pasara con ese muérdago y quien fue el que lo envió- le dice madoka

Eso no lo podemos saber, solo queda esperar a que nadie salga herido con esto- le comenta hikaru y luego ambas suspiran y miran hacia afuera y notan que comenzó a nevar

Que hermosa es ver todo teñido de un color blanco ¿no lo creen?-les pregunta ryo

Así es- le contestan ambas chicas, luego ryo vuelve al trabajo y las deja solas

Espero que ginga no salga como su padre- le dice madoka para luego ver que hikaru se estaba riendo y luego ella comenzó a reírse también

Creo que si no sale a el tendremos que pensar que es adoptado- le decía hikaru para luego seguir riéndose

Sabes ahora que lo pienso y si ese muérdago fue obra del destino- le dice madoka

Puede ser pero ¿Qué se traerá en las manos el destino?- preguntaba hikaru

Tal vez quiere que los chicos se vuelvan locos- le contestas madoka

¿Más de lo que ya están? No, gracias- le comenta a madoka con una sonrisa

O quizás hará una venganza contra ellos- le dice como segunda opción

Eso tiene mas sentido que la anterior- le dijo y luego ambas se comenzaron a reír otra vez

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se podía ver un muérdago flotar y terminar colocado en la puerta de un estadio de beyblade

**tsubasa: quiero saber lo de ese muerdago**

**yo: ya sabrás pero antes me dices que le pasa a kyoya**

**dark: bueno veras... es que esta deprimido porque en el fic que es una estrella no le dejan reviews**

**yo: u.u eso a mi también me pone mal pero después veo quienes lo leyeron y no me enojo al menos les gusta aunque sean tímidos para dejar comentarios**

**ryuga: buena ya saben reviews, mensajes, consejos lo que sea que quieran saber**

**reiji: hasta la otra**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo: perdón por el retraso es que ando sin Internet en casa u.u**

**tsubasa: no te preocupes**

**dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fin ni tampoco los personajes**

**tsubasa: ****disfrútenlo**

Se podía escuchar un fuerte batalle que provenía de dos beys los cuales pertenecían a dos amigos que se conocen desde toda la vida **(n/a: necesito inspiración para los principios lo se) **

Hyoma ríndete pegasus y yo nunca perderemos- dice ginga

Ya lo veremos ginga, aries y yo no somos los mismos de la ultima vez- le dice hyoma

En ese momento aries sale volando del estadio y hyoma se arrodilla y golpea con todas sus fuerzas el suelo deseando que solo sea un sueño, en eso ginga se acerca a hyoma y lo levanta

No te pongas así hyoma esto es solo por diversión- le dice ginga y luego lo abraza

Siempre sabes que decir ginga- le decía hyoma mientras aceptaba el abrazo

Bueno ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntaba a hyoma con una sonrisa

No lo se, que tal si vamos por una hamburguesa- sugirió hyoma

Si hay comida de por medio aceptó- decía ginga aun pensando en comida

Y luego de las hamburguesas volvemos para la revancha- decía hyoma y este sentía que este día no seria normal **(n/a: hay hyoma si supieras lo que les voy a hacer a ustedes dos)**

Ginga alguna vez pensaste ¿como seriamos nosotros si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido?- le pregunta hyoma mientras camina al lado de ginga

La verdad siempre creí que si no te hubiera conocido jamás seria el blader que soy ahora, cuando éramos niños tu me ayudabas a practicar y siempre nos esforzábamos al máximo, si no te hubiera conocido creo que nunca habría podido vencer a ryuga- le contesta a hyoma

Enserio ¿crees eso?- le pregunta a ginga y se nota que hyoma tenia un leve sonrojo

Claro que si- dice ginga mientras ve que hyoma se va sonrojando

Sabes ahora por eso yo invito la hamburguesa- le dijo hyoma

Solo la acepto si me dices ¿Por qué estas rojo?- le pregunta a hyoma

Etto… es que tengo calor- le dijo a ginga con un tono muy falso pero como era de esperarse este se lo creyó

Entonces yo pago las bebidas- dice y se ríe, cuando llegan piden las hamburguesas y las bebidas y luego vuelven a estadio

Ahora espero que me compres lo mismo en la noche- decía ginga que parecía estar muy feliz

Si como no y con eso me quedo en la ruina en un solo día- le dice hyoma y se ríe

Por favor- le dice a hyoma y le pone cara de perrito triste y hyoma al verlo suspira y asiente con la cabeza

Tu ganas pero me compraras un helado ahora- dice hyoma mientras desvía su vista hacia donde vendían helados

Como quieras ¿de que sabor?- le pregunta a hyoma

¿Enserio me lo preguntas?- le pregunta hyoma

No- le contesta y se ríe

Mas te vale- le contesta a ginga mientras lo mira

Señor me da dos helados uno de chocolate y el otro… ah si el otro de mascarpone con frutos del bosque- le dice al vendedor

Aquí tienes- y le entrega los helados

Toma hyoma- y le da el helado de mascarpone con frutos del bosque **(n/a: ahora se me antoja un helado y el gusto favorito de hyoma es el mismo que el mio *¬*) **

Me impresiona que te acordaras- le contesta hyoma mientras come el helado

No soy tan torpe- le contesta ginga y en eso se mancha la mejilla con el helado

Con que no- le dice hyoma mientras se ríe, hyoma con su lengua le quita el helado a ginga de su mejilla

No hagas eso- le contesta ginga que estaba rojo

No me digas que te da pena- le dice hyoma con un tono burlón, en eso ginga hace que hyoma se manche la mejilla con su helado y ginga hace lo mismo que le hizo hyoma

Ya basta- grita hyoma con un tono de rojo que supera al de ginga

Tú me hiciste lo mismo- le dice y se ríe

Mejor vamos a lo de madoka tiene que reparar a aries- le dice a ginga pero cuando están en la entrada/salida el muérdago comienza su pequeño trabajo y hace que ginga caiga sobre hyoma y logre un pequeño beso con helados de por medio

Mientras el helado se derretía ginga y hyoma comenzaban a disfrutar ese extraño accidente hasta que se separan por falta de aire

Hy-hyoma- decía mientras con la cara roja miraba abajo

Ginga esto no fue un accidente que nosotros provocamos- dijo hyoma

¿Cómo es eso?- le pregunta ginga todavía rojo

Mira arriba- le dice hyoma, ginga ve arriba y nota un muérdago colgado

Ese muérdago nos gano- comienza a decir ginga pero algo evita que continúe, eso que lo freno eran los labios de hyoma, ginga acepta ese beso y en ello el muérdago vuelve a salir volando a otro sitio

En la tienda de madoka vemos la envoltura donde venia el ítem de ginga y hyoma y a su lado aparece un pequeño corazón en representación de que ya el muérdago había cumplido con su primer trabajo pero ahora ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes en su lista?

**yo: ya saben reviews, amenazas lo que quieran**

**ryuga: jajaja ginga y hyoma jajaja que risa XD**

**yo: no te rías ya te tocara a ti**

**ryuga: te odio**

**yo: el sentimiento es mutuo**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo: perdón por haber tardado mucho... es que tengo que dar materias y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir pero aun así los escribo en clases**

**tsubasa: lo que haces por los lectores**

**yo: lo valen ^^ bueno reiji te toca**

**reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Capitulo 3

El muérdago voló hasta una bodega donde se escuchaban varios gritos y se quedo en la puerta de esa misma bodega. Dentro había dos chicos peleando solo un ¿Qué harían?

Pero kyoya ¿Por qué no quieres ir con ginga y los demás?- le pregunta benquei

Porque no se me da la gana- le contesta kyoya muy malhumorado

Esta bien solo no me grites- le dice benquei

Mejor sigamos entrenando- dice kyoya

Como tú quieras amigo- le dice benquei

Mientras tanto en la tienda de madoka podemos ver que madoka estaba reparando unos beys y que hikaru estaba con ella para hacerle compañía entonces hikaru ve algo en el suelo y lo recoge y ve que era el papel que envolvía la caja donde vino el muérdago

¿Y esto?- se pregunta hikaru al ver que al lado del ítem ginga y hyoma había un corazón

¿Qué pasa hikaru?- le pregunta madoka

Mira esto- hikaru le da el papel a madoka y esta se queda impresionada

Será mejor que se lo llevemos a ryo- dice madoka y luego parten a la WBBA

En la bodega kyoya y benquei estaban discutiendo otra vez pero ahora discutían sobre ¿Por qué kyoya no quería salir?

Pero kyoya no puedes estar entrenando todo el día te tienes que relajar- le dice benquei

Necesito ser más fuerte que ginga y no me importa si para ellos necesito entrenar cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de mi vida- le dice kyoya

Kyoya- susurra benquei

Y ¿Qué esperas?- le pregunta kyoya a modo de grito

Nada, ya voy- le dice benquei

Mientras tanto dos chicas llegaban a la WBBA algo preocupadas

Director- gritaba hikaru

¿Qué pasa hikaru?- pregunta ryo

Vera director… -comenzó a decir hikaru y le entrega el papel a ryo, quien lo mira y se asombra

Antes no estaba ese corazón- digo madoka

Pero ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunta ryo

No lo se, pero será mejor contactar a los chicos y preguntarles- dijo hikaru

Tienes razón- le dice madoka

Madoka intenta contactar a ginga y hikaru tú intenta con kyoya- les dijo ryo, luego de oír eso madoka intenta llamar a ginga y este no contesta

Ah ginga no contesta- grita madoka

Déjame intentar con kyoya- dijo hikaru y luego toma su móvil y llama a kyoya

***comunicación telefónica***

¿Qué quieres hikaru? estoy ocupado- empezó a decir kyoya

Saber ¿como estas y donde estas?- le pregunta hikaru

Estoy entrenando en la bodega y estoy bien- le contesta kyoya enojado ya que hikaru interrumpió su entrenamiento

¿Estas solo?- le pregunta hikaru

Estoy con benquei, adiós- le dice y luego cuelga

***fin de la comunicación telefónica***

Y ¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunta ryo

Dijo que esta en la bodega entrenando con benquei- le contesta hikaru

Esperen ¿kyoya y benquei no eran el segundo ítem?- pregunta madoka

Déjame ver- ryo agarra el papel y mira- tienes razón madoka, hikaru llama a kyoya de nuevo y pregúntale si hay un muérdago cerca de la bodega- dice ryo

Esta bien- dice hikaru y vuelve a llamar a kyoya

***comunicación telefónica***

Y ¿ahora que?- dice kyoya de mala gana

El director quiere saber sin cerca de la bodega hay algún muérdago- le dice hikaru lo más calmada

Espera, voy a revisar y luego te llamo- decía kyoya y luego cuelga

***fin de la comunicación telefónica***

Mientras tanto en la bodega kyoya acababa de colgarle a hikaru y solo se limita a suspirar

¿Qué pasa kyoya?- le pregunta benquei

Nada, acompáñame- le dice kyoya mientras va camino a la puerta de la bodega

Pero ¿A dónde?- le pregunta benquei algo confundido

Quieren que revisemos si hay un muérdago cerca de aquí- le dice pero cuando kyoya abrió la puerta benquei tropieza y termina dándole un beso accidental a kyoya, quien se lo quita se encima

Kyoya lo lamento tanto, no me fije donde estaba caminando- le dice benquei quien tenia la cara completamente roja

Mejor vete de aquí y busca ese muérdago- le grita kyoya quien mira así arriba y nota un muérdago que se desprende y comienza a flotar lejos de la bodega- si tu fuiste el causante de esto me las pagaras- piensa kyoya y luego agarra su móvil y llama a hikaru para contarle que si estaba el muérdago

***comunicación telefónica***

Kyoya ¿estaba el muérdago?- le pregunta hikaru

Si pero salió volando- le contesta kyoya

Entiendo, gracias por avisar- le dice hikaru y cuelga

***fin de la comunicación telefónica***

Hikaru ¿Qué te dijo kyoya?- pregunta madoka algo nerviosa

Que es muérdago si estaba pero se fue volando- le contesta hikaru

Entonces el muérdago aparecerá donde estén kenta y yu- dijo ryo

Tiene sentido ellos son el tercer ítem- dice madoka

Miren esto chicas- dice ryo y les muestra el papel donde ven que apareció un corazón al lado del ítem de kyoya y benquei

Esta esta más raro a cada minuto- dice hikaru

Tú lo has dicho hikaru- dice madoka

Será mejor estar atentos a lo que haga el muérdago ahora-dice ryo

**yo: espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**kyoya: primero me pones con nile y ahora con benquei, ¿que acaso me odias?**

**yo: no solo quiero que llores**

**kyoya: ._.**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, amenazas, criticas, lo que quieran, hasta la próxima actualización o fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo: lo se me tarde mucho**

**dark: no tanto pero igual habías prometido que la terminabas para navidad**

**yo: ¬¬ es noche buena no me falta mucho pero aun puedo cumplir**

**dark: si como no... bueno ya se que me toca a mi... beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Vemos a un pequeño sentado en la puerta de la heladería **(n/a: y ¿Dónde mas lo iba a poner? Es lo único que le gusta aparte del beyblade) **y se podía notar que estaba algo triste. Justo por ahí iba pasando un chico de cabellos verdes con una sonrisa

Yu ¿estas bien?-le pregunta kenta

¿Eh?... hola kenchi, no-dice yu sin ánimos

¿Qué te paso?-le pregunta kenta mientas se sentaba al lado de yu

Es que iba a comprar mi helado navideño pero no lo pueden hacer hasta que alguien venga con todos los ingredientes-dice yu ahora enojado

Y ¿Qué les falta?-le pregunta kenta

Haber eras chispas rojas y verdes, esencia de vainilla, cerezas y bastones de caramelo-dice yu

Ya veo-dice kenta y luego da un suspiro

Al fin-grita yu y se para al ver que un chico venia con compras en las manos

Lo siento chiquitín pero no pude conseguir las chispas verdes ni los bastones de caramelo-dice el chico

¿¡Qué!? Pero yo quería mi helado y NO ME DIGAS CHIQUITIN- gritaba yu elevando el tono de vox con cada palabra

Cálmate yu, si conseguimos los ingredientes que faltan ¿harían el helado?-le pregunta kenta

Claro que si pero recorrí cinco tiendas buscándolos pero no había mas-dice el chico mientras entraba a la heladería

Yu y si buscamos nosotros los ingredientes-le sugería kenta

Hare lo que sea por mi helado-dijo yu lo mas decidido posible

Esta bien-dijo kenta con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca

Y ¿en que tienda vemos primero?-pregunta yu

Hay una a tres calles de aquí veamos primero en esa-dice kenta y ambos van camino a la tienda pero no notaron que un muérdago que flotaba por ahí se ubico en la puerta de la heladería

Kenchi ¿Qué chispas dijo que no consiguió?-pregunta yu mientras veía un arcoíris de chispas

Las verdes-dice kenta mientras buscaba chispas verdes

Las encontré-grita yu mientras abrazaba la bolsa de chispas verdes

Ahora solo faltan los bastones de caramelo-dice kenta

Si buscaban bastones de caramelo lamento decirles que ya no nos quedaron-dice una joven que trabajaba en la tienda

Esta bien entonces no llevaremos las chispas verdes nada mas-dice kenta

Como ustedes quieran pequeños-dice la joven y les cobra las chispas verdes

Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos por los bastones de caramelo?-pregunta yu

No tengo idea-dice kenta

¿Eh? Kenchi mira-dice yu mientras señalaba a una pareja que tenia bastones de caramelo

Vamos a preguntarles de donde los sacaron-decía kenta y ambos fueron tras la pareja

Disculpen-decía yu y la pareja los miraba

Nos podrían decir ¿de donde sacaron los bastones de caramelo?-le pregunta kenta

Eran los últimos que quedaban en la dulcería de la esquina-dijo el chico

Hay no que mala suerte-grita yu

Yu no te pongas así-dice kenta intentando calmar a su amigo

Tengan-dice la chica y les da dos bastones de caramelo que tenían guardados

Muchas gracias-dice kenta

Que dios la bendiga-dice yu con una sonrisa demasiado grande

De nada pequeños-dice la chica y ella y su novio se van

Ahora vayamos por nuestro helado-dice yu

¿Nuestro helado?- pregunta kenta

Después de que te molestaste en ayúdame te mereces comer de el-dice yu y ambos regresan a la heladería

Veo que consiguieron los ingredientes que faltaban –dice el chico que trabajaba en la heladería

Si-dice yu

Bueno entra que enseguida te daremos tu helado-dice el chico y ambos entran, en menos de diez minutos yu estaba saliendo con su helado en las manos hasta que el muérdago decidió interferir y logro que yu se tropezara y callera de la heladería **(n/a: bueno es que había un escalón y era alto) **pero antes de que yu chocara contra el suelo kenta amortiguo su caída con su cuerpo y eso provoco que ambos se besaran "accidentalmente" **(n/a: que vivan los accidentes) **yu después de lo ocurrido se levanta algo rojo y ayuda a levantar a kenta que aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido

Kenchi ¿estas bien?-le pregunta yu

Si, pero tu helado-dijo kenta mientras el y yu miraban el helado que había caído al suelo

NO, LLEVAME A MI-grito yu

Yu no te pongas así-dice kenta mientras abrazaba a yu para que no llore

En ese momento el muérdago supo que había cumplido su deber y salió volando hasta su próximo objetivo y en el papel que seguía en la WBBA ahora se encontraba un pequeño corazón al lado del tercer ítem, el de kenta y yu

**yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado ya que me costo pensar con esta pareja -.-**

**reiji: y eso ¿por que?**

**yo: para empezar son muy chicos para varias cosas y en segundo no me había llegado la ****inspiración**

**reiji: como digas**

**yo: bueno dejen reviews, aclaraciones, dudas, lo que se les ocurra pueden dejarlo...**

**ryuga: menos almendras ^^**

**reiji: ¿por que no pueden dejar almendras?**

**yo: -.- soy alérgica... bueno para todos mis lectores donde yo vivo son las 8:02 pm y por eso todos decimos**

**todos: feliz noche buena**

**yo: no se pasen con la comida y la bebida y nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic **


	5. Chapter 5

**yo: feliz navidad**

**dark: sabia que no lo terminarías para hoy**

**yo: quien dice que para antes de las doce no lo termino**

**reiji: bueno... beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Dime de nuevo ¿Cómo fue que termine yendo de compras contigo?-dice ryuga muy malhumorado

Ryo necesitaba mas cosas para decorar el salón para la fiesta navideña-le contesta tsubasa

Pero ¿Por qué tenia que venir?-pregunta ryuga haciendo una rabieta como uno niño chiquito **(n/a: omg! ¿Se lo imaginan?)**

Porque yo solo no puedo con todo-dice tsubasa

Pero tus brazos son fuertes y puedes con todo-dice ryuga mientras tocaba los músculos de tsubasa **(n/a: ryuga entiende que tsubasa es solo mio) **

Ryuga no importa lo que digas vendrás igual- dice tsubasa mientras que ryuga lo soltaba y fruncía el seño

Y ¿Qué necesitaba ryo?-le pregunta ryuga

Dijo que compráramos repuestos de luces navideñas, guirnaldas con forma de copos de nieve y un disfraz de santa-dijo tsubasa mientras recordaba lo que debían comprar

Le tengo lastima al pobre que se debe disfrazar de santa-dice ryuga

¿Te tienes lastima a ti mismo?-pregunta tsubasa y comienza a reírse

¿¡Qué!? Yo no seré santa-grita ryuga mientras tsubasa seguía riéndose

Era una broma-dice tsubasa entre risas

No me hagas esas bromas tsubasa-dice ryuga muy enojado

No es para que te enojes es solo una broma y si te hace sentir mejor el que se debe disfrazar es reiji-dice tsubasa

Eso si que lo quiero ver- dice ryuga y ambos comienzan a reírse

¿Eh?-exclama tsubasa quien sentía que algo en su bolsillo vibraba

¿Qué pasa tsubasa?-le pregunta ryuga

Nada, es un mensaje de ryo-dice tsubasa mientras agarraba su móvil para ver el mensaje

Y ahora ¿Qué quiere?-pregunta ryuga

Dice que tenemos que conseguir dos trajes de duendes, ambos masculinos-dice tsubasa y guarda su móvil

Y ¿Quiénes serán los duendes?-se pregunta ryuga en voz alta

Posiblemente nosotros dos-dice tsubasa

Incluso si me pagaran por eso diría que no-dice ryuga

No digas eso, te verías lindo de duende-dice tsubasa mientras que ryuga al oír esas palabras se notaba que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo

¿Enserio lo crees?-le pregunta ryuga

No, pero no me perdería la oportunidad de verte como una persona buena y amable-dice tsubasa y comienza a reírse

¿Y soy yo quien se burla de los demás?-pregunta ryuga en un tono de burla

Yo solo te molesto a ti-dice tsubasa

Mejor vamos a hacer las compras o sino tendré que regresar solo con todo-dice ryuga y entra a la tienda de disfraces

Yo era para tanto-susurra tsubasa y entra detrás de ryuga

Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿Qué estaban buscando?-pregunta un empleado de la tienda

Estábamos buscando tres disfraces-dice tsubasa

Uno de santa y dos de duendes-termina de decir ryuga

Esperen que ya les traeré los disfraces-dice el empleado y se va a buscar los disfraces

Espero que no sean humillantes-dice ryuga

¿Por qué?-pregunta tsubasa pero antes de que ryuga pueda contestar suena el móvil de tsubasa

***comunicación telefónica***

Hola director-dice tsubasa quien atendió el llamado

Tsubasa les tengo que pedir un favor a ti y a ryuga-dice ryo

¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-le pregunta tsubasa esperando lo inesperado

Deberán ir disfrazados de duendes-comienza a decir ryo

Ya lo sabíamos-dice tsubasa

Por la calle-termina de decir ryo

¿¡Qué!?-grita tsubasa dejando a ryuga quien lo miraba totalmente confundido

Háganme ese favor y no se discute mas-dice ryo y cuelga el móvil

***fin de la comunicación telefónica***

¿Qué quería ryo?-pregunta ryuga esperando que no sea nada malo

Quiero que nos disfracemos de duendes-dice tsubasa

Eso ya lo sabíamos-dice ryuga mientras pensaba lo muy ridículo que se vería

Pero que vayamos caminando por la calle con los disfraces puestos-dice tsubasa y al oír eso ryuga abre sus ojos como platos

Esta loco-grita ryuga

No tenemos opción, lo tenemos que hacer-dice tsubasa sin muchos ánimos

No lo hare-dice ryuga enojado

Por favor-le pide tsubasa con ojos de perro triste **(n/a: bien ni yo sé que pasa con esta pareja o-o)**

No-grita ryuga, quien comienza a sentir un peso en su espalda

Por favor- le susurra tsubasa a ryuga en el oído, ryuga no se movía ni decía una sola palabra, tenía a tsubasa colgado por detrás y sentía su respiración en su cuello

Tsubasa, quítate de encima y lo hare-dice finalmente ryuga quien ya estaba completamente rojo

Disculpen la demora-dijo el empleado quien venia con los disfraces

No importa-dice ryuga mientras toma los disfraces

Disculpe señor, nosotros nos tenemos que poner los disfraces ¿le molesta si nos cambiamos en los vestidores?-le pregunta tsubasa y el empleado asiente

Y ¿Dónde están los vestidores?-pregunta ryuga quien miraba por toda la tienda

Están detrás de los disfraces infantiles, pero solo hay un vestidor-dijo el empleado y ambos fueron camino al vestidor pero ninguno vio que cuando entro otra persona a la tienda también había entrado el muérdago el cual se ubico dentro del vestidor

¿Quién va primero?-pregunta ryuga

Iré yo-dice tsubasa y entra en el vestidor

Tsubasa llevas ahí cinco minutos ¿Cuánto mas te falta?-pregunta ryuga

Tenme paciencia esto es complicado-dice tsubasa

¿Te ayudo?-pregunta ryuga **(n/a: ._. sin comentarios)**

Por favor-dice tsubasa y cuando ryuga entra ve a tsubasa con medias con rayas blancas y rojas y noto que tsubasa no podía ponerse la remera

Haber déjame intentar-dice ryuga quien intentaba ayudar a tsubasa con la remera

Mejor le pedimos otro traje-dice tsubasa quien había quedado solo con las medias puestas

Esta bien-dice ryuga quien se disponía a salir del vestidor, pero tropezó con la camisa de tsubasa y callo sobre el provocando un beso accidental, que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria

Mientras tanto el muérdago había cumplido con su cuarto trabajo y solo le faltaba uno para cumplir su misión y el papel ya había conseguido su cuarto corazón, pero… ¿Cuál será su verdadero trabajo?

**yo: tsubasa, ryuga ¿que paso ahí?**

**ryuga: tu lo escribiste**

**yo: e.e si pero igual se pasaron**

**tsubasa: ¬¬ no puedo creer que teníamos que vestirnos de duendes**

**ryuga: yo ni me vestí... solo te vestiste tu**

**tsubasa: bien dejemos ahi...**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, aclaraciones, dudas, lo que quieran...**

**tsubasa: menos almendras**

**yo: ¡es verdad!**

**ryuga: hasta la próxima actualización o fic**

**yo: ¬¬ el próximo que diga eso se va de la casa**


	6. Chapter 6

**yo: bueno el tan ansiado capitulo llego, si al fin escribí reijixdark ^^**

**reiji: que comience la tortura**

**yo: cállate y dilo**

**reiji: que lo haga dark que no por nada le ganaste**

**yo: buen punto dark... ¿dark? ¿donde esta?**

**ryuga: se ****escondió**

**yo: ¬¬ que nenita, bueno reiji dilo tu que yo lo voy a buscar**

**reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

AHHHHHHHHHH- se escuchaban varios gritos

No puedo creer que griten solo porque a una chica la descuartizan- dice reiji

Son unos miedosos-dice dark

Es una simple película y no parece real-dice reiji

Es verdad, gracias por invitarme-dice dark

No es nada, total me gane las entradas-dice reiji y ambos continúan viendo la película hasta que se termino, todos salían temblando de miedo o pálidos del susto que se llevaron

No estuvo mal, pero pudo estar mejor-decía dark lo más tranquilo

Si, pero no hay nada que hacer para mejorarla-aclara reiji

Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta dark

Volver a la WBBA-dice reiji

¿¡Estas loco!? No quiero que ryo me ponga a trabajar con todo el asunto navideño-dice dark

Es cierto, a mi me dijo que tendría que disfrazarme de santa, mejor a otro lado-dice reiji ahora evitando sus deberes en la WBBA

Vayamos a la librería debo buscar un libro en particular-dice dark

¿Un libro?-pensaba reiji que solo asiente y se van camino a la librería

No recordaba que quedara tan lejos- dice dark y luego suspira con pesadez

¿Qué clase de libro buscas?- le pregunta reiji

No te lo puedo decir-dice dark mientras apresura su caminata

Y eso ¿Por qué?-pregunta reiji pero no recibe una respuesta

Ya llegamos-dijo dark aliviado ya que no podía caminar mas

No te sentirías cansado si hubieras caminado normalmente-dice reiji y saca una botella de agua **(n/a: ¿de donde la saco? O-o) **y se la da a dark

Gracias- dice dark y coje la botella de agua y la vacía de un trago

Mejor entramos-dice reiji

No, tu espérame aquí no me tardo-dice dark y entra a la librería

Primero no me dice que libro busca, luego se aleja y ahora me deja solo ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a dark? Ahora que lo pienso bien cuando le invite al cine casi le tuve que rogar-piensa reiji y en eso dark sale y lo saca de sos pensamientos

Ya esta ¿ahora a donde vamos?-le pregunta dark quien tenia un regalo navideño en las manos

¿Y si vamos al parque a dormir?- pregunta reiji quien había notado el regalo navideño

Una siesta no me vendría mal-dice dark y ambos van camino al parque

Dark-le llama reiji quien no se sacaba de la cabeza para quien seria el regalo

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta dark

Te tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dice reiji algo nervioso

Si tiene que ver con el regalo no te lo diré-dice dark

¿Por qué?-pregunta reiji algo molesto

Porque no puedes saberlo-dice dark y da un suspiro

Si que eres malo-dice reiji y luego ve algo en una tienda que le llamo la atención- ahora vuelvo quédate aquí-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar en la tienda

¿Qué te pasa reiji?-se preguntaba dark mientras miraba el regalo que tenia en las manos y no hace mas que suspirar hasta que reiji llega

¿Me tarde?-pregunta reiji en tono de burla ya que se había ido veinte minutos

No, solo te tomaste tu tiempo-dice dark en un tono burlón

Bueno es que tenia que comprar algo-dice reiji y en ese momento dark nota que el también tenia un regalo de navidad en las manos

¿Para quién es?-le pregunta dark muy seriamente

No te lo puedo decir-dice reiji y comienza a caminar

¿Y yo era el malo?-pregunta dark en tono burlón mientras seguía a reiji

Tú comenzaste-le dice reiji quien se choca contra un árbol del parque **(n/a: no me resistí a lastimarlo XD)**

Reiji-dice dark y corre hacia el- ¿te lastimaste?-le pregunta muy preocupado

Si pero me duele la cabeza-dice reiji mientras se soba la cabeza

No me vuelvas a asustar así-le grita dark mientras lo ayuda a levantarse

No lo puedo creer-dice reiji mientras miraba a dark a los ojos

¿Qué cosa no puedes creer?-le pregunta dark totalmente confundido

Que te preocupas por mi-dice reiji, al oír esto dark se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

No es verdad-dice dark y en ese minuto ninguno de los dos vio que un muérdago se posaba en una de las ramas de ese árbol para hacer de las suyas

No lo niegues dark, sé que te importo-dice reiji que abrazaba a dark por la espalda- y tu me importas a mi-le susurra en el oído

¿Lo dices enserio?-dice dark mientras se dejaba abrazar

Claro que si-dice reiji y se va a buscar el regalo que había quedado en el suelo- por eso te compre esto- le dice y le entrega a dark el regalo

Gracias-dice dark y abre el regalo, en él se podía ver un colgante con el símbolo de la oscuridad en color morado

¿Te gusta?-le pregunta reiji

Me encanto-dice dark mientras se lo coloca- la verdad yo también tengo algo para ti-dice mientras agarra el regalo y se lo entrega a reiji

Pero esto es…-dice reiji pero es interrumpido

Lo compre para ti por eso no te lo podía decir antes-dijo dark y reiji abre el regalo y era un libro sobre la oscuridad y la tempestad

Pero ¿Cómo supiste?-pregunta reiji atónito por el regalo

Te vi que lo estabas buscando en internet y no lo encontrabas así que lo encargue y lo compre para ti-dice dark levemente sonrojado

Gracias-dice reiji y lo abraza, dark acepta el abrazo pero luego por alguna razón mira arriba y ve un muérdago colgado en la ramita del árbol

Reiji mira arriba-dice dark, reiji no duda y mira pero al ver el muérdago su rostro pasó a ser completamente rojo

Nos tenemos que…-comenzó a decir reiji pero algo lo callo, ese algo eras los labios de dark, ambos comenzaron a disfrutar ese beso y a profundizarlo cada vez mas pero por falta de aire se debieron separar

Eso fue hermoso-dice dark quien se alejaba para trepar al árbol y agarrar el muérdago, cuando lo tubo el las manos bajo

¿Qué has con el?-le pregunta reiji

Yo creo que este muérdago tiene que hacer algo mas-dice dark y hace que el muérdago comience a flotar

¿Cómo que trabajo?-pregunta reiji completamente confundido

No importa-dice dark y luego poma a reiji de la cintura y lo vuelve a besar

Mientras tanto el papel donde vino el muérdago tuvo el ultimo corazón que buscaba y luego de eso se convirtió en polvo y desapareció con una leve brisa, pero el muérdago había terminado su trabajo ya había logrado los cinco besos pero este no es su final aun le quedan mas travesuras y accidentes por realizar…

**yo: espero que les haya gustado... y si se lo preguntan si, si encontré a dark ^^**

**dark: no se vale**

**yo: no te quejes bueno primero aviso este fue el ultimo capitulo del fic**

**tsubasa: pero no se quedara ****así**

**yo: es cierto, si les gusto el fic y quieren secuela dejen review con la palabra SECUELA y que pareja les gusto mas**

**ryuga: y si quieren dejar otra cosa la pueden dejar**

**yo: somos flexibles aceptamos todo**

**kyoya: al menos terminaste un fic de ****capítulos**

**yo: si pero ahora haré mas y terminare los otros ^^, bueno sin nada mas que decir les deseo una muy feliz navidad y espero que nadie termine con un coma alcohólico...**

**reiji: eso ¿por que lo dices?**

**yo: porque tengo resaca por todo lo que tome anoche y hoy...**

**tsubasa: bueno nos ve...**

**yo: ¬¬ ni se te ocurra tsubasa**

**tsubasa: .-.**

**yo: bueno nos vemos en el próximo fic... hasta la otra**


End file.
